


When I'm with You

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Series: Tastes Like Paradise AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Baekhyun fears the future; Kyungsoo fears himself.





	1. "To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me"

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL OF THIS IS UNEDITED, I didn't realize it would get so long**
> 
>  **Title** : When I'm with You  
>  **Author:** prinxing (a.k.a. ranithepirate)  
>  **Pairings** : BaekSoo  
>  **Genre:** Tastes Like Paradise AU, slice-of-life, romance, smut, angst, fluff  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:**  10,003  
>  **Warnings:** mentions of smoking/drinking, angst, rough sex, public sex, drunk sex, oral sex, did I mention sex?  
>  **Summary:** Baekhyun fears the future; Kyungsoo fears himself.
> 
>  **A/N** : Title and fic inspired by [Lauv – I Like Me Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA). I recommend you read Tastes Like Paradise first, considering that this is a sequel. For those wondering, yes, I’ve started writing a ChenYeol spinoff! A surprising number of people asked for it (not that I already wasn’t planning to do it anyway), so it is now currently in the works. And in case you somehow don’t know, Baekhyun’s hair is long in this AU, like [this](http://byunbasic.tumblr.com/post/141179704005). I think his mullet is about as close as we'll ever get to seeing him with actual long hair, lol.

Baekhyun wakes to the fading smell of pinewood cologne, warm arms around his waist and a face buried in his stomach, keeping him close. The blinds next to his bed cast stripes of shadow through the window from the early sunlight pouring in, the familiar sounds of Kyungsoo’s soft, steady breathing inflating Baekhyun’s chest with affection; along with it, a small stab of fear.

These past few days, Baekhyun fears that he is too happy. It’s strange that he feels so entirely safe and comfortable with another person in his bed, something that has remained unfamiliar territory ever since his (unofficial) breakup with Jongdae several years ago. It’s as if all this sudden influx of good fortune is a rug about to be swept from under him, and although exactly a week has passed since they became an actual couple, this Sunday marks their first morning together. Technically, Kyungsoo came over after work while Baekhyun was sleeping, so it probably doesn’t even count as a full first morning.

Baekhyun finds himself constantly worrying that whatever small amount of good karma he amassed will run out any second, that he could lose everything in the blink of an eye. Honestly, he never considered himself that good of a person, let alone a remotely admirable one; his life choices over the years speak in volumes, the brunt of it leaning in favor of the worse. Was it normal for someone like him to be this happy? All because of one person? Could it be that easy?

He is also constantly aware of just how much he loves Kyungsoo, and it’s alarming to even think about. Definitely more than he loves himself, for one; it shows in how easy it has always been for Kyungsoo to make him happy or sad. His smallest actions light up Baekhyun’s entire world or crumble it all at once, and that fact alone absolutely _terrifies_ him. He doesn’t know what to make of it, really. He just wonders how another person can have such a complete hold on his heart when the only thing that Baekhyun had was a confirmation that Kyungsoo loved him; that the words “I love you” came from those perfect lips last Saturday, accompanied with a sad smile and eyes that desperately wanted Baekhyun to give him a chance. That with every slow kiss and gentle touch, every fond gaze and a teasing grin, Kyungsoo truly meant those words.

And it wasn’t that Baekhyun didn’t trust him; he just has a hard time believing that Kyungsoo is actually willing to put up with Baekhyun and all the ugly sides of himself that he lugs around like overweight baggage – his shortcomings, his history, his terrible ways of handling relationships that went beyond sex, everything. Baekhyun has already cracked himself open and surrendered every part of himself, both the good and the bad, to Kyungsoo. All he has left is blind faith in Kyungsoo’s words, but… how long did he have until it became tiring? How long is Baekhyun even worth all the struggle?

To quickly distract himself from his thoughts, Baekhyun reaches over to his phone and presses the home button to reveal the time. It reads just a few minutes until five in the morning, surprising him as he retracts his arm and wonders why he even woke up in the first place. The shift of movement causes his boyfriend to snuggle even closer, tightening his hold on Baekhyun as he nuzzles his face further into the elder’s threadbare tank top. The readjustment exposes a large strip of Baekhyun’s stomach to the cool air of his apartment and he can feel Kyungsoo’s hot breath ghost over his skin, creating a tickling sensation that makes him giggle into his fist in an effort to stay silent. It obviously doesn’t work because seconds later he can feel Kyungsoo’s mouth form a grin against his skin just before he presses a soft kiss there.

“What’s so funny?” the detective questions, his voice barely above a whisper, still kissing Baekhyun’s tummy and making him squirm when Kyungsoo’s faint five o’clock shadow prickle him lightly.

“Your breath is tickling me,” Baekhyun complains with another laugh, although louder this time, wriggling as he pushes weakly at Kyungsoo’s shoulders without any real protest. He gasps in surprise when he feels hard teeth replace lips, careful bites trailing up as calloused fingers inch Baekhyun’s top up to his armpits before sliding it off completely. His brain doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening, still mostly asleep even as the nerves in his body ignite all at once in a sensation that travels down his spine and curls his toes.

Kyungsoo gently nudges him onto his back while crawling over him, his teeth never leaving Baekhyun’s skin. His body jerks when Kyungsoo’s lips catch a nipple, rolling it with his teeth and tongue, and Baekhyun’s hands automatically grab at the open collar of the younger’s button up. He notes that Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to change before he passed out in Baekhyun’s bed late last night whenever he dropped by, and his heart gives a painful little ache when the younger pulls back to sit up straight and remove the shirt entirely.

“When did you get here?” Baekhyun asks, voice catching on a moan when he feels a hardness against his leg that explains why Kyungsoo is so horny despite only just waking. A tidal wave of lust burns through his entire body, face growing hot and heart pounding when he realizes that Kyungsoo didn’t even think twice about masturbating later when Baekhyun was so readily available to him now; he wonders if it’s okay to thank heaven that they’re finally dating when he’s sporting a raging hard-on and his boyfriend is a few moments away from boning him into the next century.

Kyungsoo doesn’t immediately reply to Baekhyun’s question, only able to focus on one thing at a time this early in the morning, the first being to lift Baekhyun’s long legs and remove his shorts. The exposure to the cool air makes Baekhyun’s cock twitch, especially when Kyungsoo licks his lips at the sight of him naked and splayed open on the bed. Pulling off his own slacks and settling his head between Baekhyun’s parted legs, Kyungsoo barely gives the question a moment of thought before responding. “Sometime after two, probably. I just came straight here and let myself in with the spare since I hadn’t seen you in such a long time.”

Baekhyun would argue that they just saw each other two nights ago, except that he also agrees with the fact that even an entire day is much too long for either of them. Nevertheless, he doesn’t have a chance to ask any more questions before his vision suddenly goes white, Kyungsoo’s thick lips wrapping around the head of his cock and causing his hips to jerk forward in eagerness. He buries his fingers in the detective’s hair, curling his fingers into the slightly longer part at the top that isn’t shaved short, and somewhere in the back of his mind a sense of satisfaction feeds his ego knowing that Kyungsoo’s hair will stay messed up even when he tries to brush it down later.

Heat coils deep in Baekhyun’s abdomen as Kyungsoo takes him in deeper, swallowing around him and making Baekhyun moan in pleasure, chest heaving and cheeks burning. He feels fingers prodding at his entrance, and Baekhyun smirks mischievously when Kyungsoo suddenly pulls away in surprise. “You’re already lubed up?” Kyungsoo gapes, plump lips shining with spit and pre-cum as he stares incredulously at his slick fingers and then questioningly at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun takes his lower lip into his teeth and waggles his eyebrows cheekily. “I was thinking about you before I went to bed,” he hints with an impish laugh, and the realization that dawns on Kyungsoo’s face – those dark eyes of his growing even darker with hunger as he groans – could make Baekhyun come right then and there.

Kyungsoo attacks Baekhyun mouth, and the taste of himself on the other’s tongue is overpowered by the ferocity with which Kyungsoo kisses him. Their bodies move together almost in a rhythm, hands everywhere pulling and touching and rubbing, until Kyungsoo finally reaches down and wraps Baekhyun’s legs around his waist. He feels the other’s throbbing cock pressing up against his entrance, the wet heat of it dragging against his taint making him flutter in anticipation. Somehow Kyungsoo seems to regain his composure before blindly thrusting himself inside the way he normally does, and Baekhyun would pout at the sudden caution if he didn’t feel Kyungsoo already lining himself up before pushing in carefully.

The stretch of Kyungsoo sliding inside him for the first, tenth, hundredth time, will never fail to make Baekhyun’s breath catch, head falling back as he feels every inch of his boyfriend’s burning hot length spear him open wider and wider. Kyungsoo sucks dark marks onto Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones as he glides in, so painstakingly slow that Baekhyun sobs in desperation, body jerking in impatience even as he senses himself growing delirious on the feeling of being spread open. Kyungsoo keeps him pinned however, leaving no room for other movements, more mindful of Baekhyun’s body than the person himself.

Kyungsoo catches the elder’s mouth to distract him, sucking on his lower lip and kissing the corners before pressing even more along Baekhyun’s chin and jaw, allowing him time to adjust before finally pulling out and thrusting back in. Baekhyun’s vision whites out for a moment, Kyungsoo fucking him so deliciously slow, not picking up speed so much as sinking in deeper with each long thrust. Baekhyun wheezes with gasping breaths each time Kyungsoo enters, his dick throbbing in pleasure and leaking against his stomach. Liquid fire runs through Baekhyun’s veins at a constant rate, sending a shockwave every time Kyungsoo fills him, and he doesn’t even realize he is drooling until he feels it pooling in his mouth.

The tight control Kyungsoo holds over him keeps Baekhyun on edge, the pleasure racking up higher and higher until he can barely hold himself together, body shaking and eyes clenched shut. When Baekhyun feels close to bursting, he finally opens his eyes and finds Kyungsoo watching his face, clearly enjoying the way it twists in pleasure from of his ministrations. Kyungsoo smirks at being caught, and immediately Baekhyun’s entire body shudders before coming impressively hard in between their sliding bodies, the orgasm lasting so long and so good that tears of pleasure run down his cheeks as he struggles to remember how to breathe.

After what feels like forever and yet not long enough, Baekhyun comes down from his high, breaths still shaky and body twitching with hypersensitivity as Kyungsoo continues to fuck him. It doesn’t take long for the detective to pick up pace before finally filling Baekhyun with molten heat, whimpering when he feels it dribbling down the cleft of his ass as Kyungsoo pulls out and collapses beside him, satisfied.

Now that his hands are no longer otherwise occupied, Baekhyun brushes his long hair off his face, freeing his sweaty neck from the wet tendrils sticking to his skin. His entire being is still trembling from the aftermath of pleasure but still he immediately rolls on top of Kyungsoo and cages him in with his body, only to press kisses all over his face. “Unfair,” he murmurs breathlessly after dragging Kyungsoo’s upper lip with his teeth, breaking the silence that had previously filled up with the sounds of their lovemaking and kissing. “When you fuck me so intensely like this, I almost forget about the Kyungsoo who likes to pull my hair and leave his fingerprints on my thighs.”

Kyungsoo chuckles in response, reaching up to tenderly cup Baekhyun’s cheeks with both his hands before sliding them back over his ears, running his fingers through the elder’s slightly sweaty dark, silky hair. The detective smiles fondly at Baekhyun’s words, but there is a hint of something else in his eyes that is hard to read. “I’m always so rough, aren’t I? I never got to enjoy you properly,” he wonders quietly, voice laced with an emotion that Baekhyun doesn’t get a chance to decipher before Kyungsoo is pulling him down again for more kisses, distracting him with the way their bodies fit together so perfectly despite the stickiness, Baekhyun’s longer, leaner frame against Kyungsoo’s more petite, sturdy one.

“I like it when it hurts a little,” Baekhyun shyly confesses against the younger’s mouth, kissing down the side of Kyungsoo’s face and nipping at his earlobe to hide his brief moment of hesitation as well as the embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks and chest. “Really, _really_ like it.” Kyungsoo’s body jerks in surprise at the admission, grip accidentally tightening in the other’s hair. Baekhyun whimpers at the sting, enjoying it more than he could bring himself to explain, but Kyungsoo flinches almost immediately and pulls away just as quick.

“I… I think it’s better not to go back down that road,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and the look in his eyes tell Baekhyun that he’s definitely hiding something with the way he doesn’t let the older stare back at him too long. Before Baekhyun can call out this evasive behavior, Kyungsoo quickly gets out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom, wetting a spare towel with warm water and bringing it back. He vigilantly wipes down Baekhyun’s body before quickly doing the same to his own with unyielding focus; he manages not to look anywhere else the entire time, as if trying to gather his thoughts, leaving Baekhyun’s bewildered expression completely unnoticed.

After discarding the towel, Kyungsoo pulls him close again so that they’re lying on their sides before pressing his face against Baekhyun’s wide chest, affectionately kissing the mole just above his heart for a long enough time that Baekhyun’s actual heart skips a couple beats. Kyungsoo must feel it against his mouth because his smile widens and he plants another sweet kiss, albeit quicker. “Let’s go back to sleep, Baek,” he hums, apparently deciding to not elaborate on whatever thoughts that were plaguing him earlier, instead choosing to simply ignore them. “I still have couple hours until work, so I want to hold you like this for a while longer.”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply for a few seconds, studying the top of the other’s messy hair as he tries to decode the incomprehensible emotion that was swimming in Kyungsoo’s eyes before shutting him out so suddenly. Eventually Baekhyun gives in with a fatigued sigh, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s head and holding him closer, even as uneasiness makes the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. If Kyungsoo is unwilling to talk about what is bothering him for now, then Baekhyun isn’t going to push him to explain himself – not unless it starts causing problems. It absolutely won’t stop him from worrying about it, though.

“Goodnight, Soo,” Baekhyun mumbles, unable to shake the hollow feeling expanding in his chest even as he clenches his eyes shut and wishes with all his heart that he didn’t always notice every little thing that Kyungsoo said or did.

 

 

Baekhyun surfaces into consciousness once more when he feels warm lips on his, eyes fluttering open to see Kyungsoo haloed by bright sunlight as he hovers over him, fully dressed and ready to leave for work but not quite willing to go just yet. He’s got a fond smile on his face, barely a couple centimeters away before he leans in again for another kiss.

“I have to head over to the precinct for my shift now,” Kyungsoo explains softly, more to waste time than to clarify, seeing as his boyfriend already knows. He thumbs over Baekhyun’s parted lips like he can’t bear to separate with them, proving it by kissing him yet again. Baekhyun all but forgets his worries from before as he melts into it, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and yanking him close. They needed to savor their first morning together, even if it was only for a couple hours. One day they’ll have a _real_ first morning, where Kyungsoo comes over the evening before and leaves the following day after making love all night and enjoying a late brunch on the couch while watching afternoon TV.

It was no secret that Kyungsoo’s job is extremely demanding; not only are there long hours, he is also randomly called in whenever new evidence for an urgent case turns up. But still, this week was especially bad, what with his precinct handling their largest case of the summer so far. The timing could not have been worse, seeing as how little time they’ve spent since finally becoming an official couple last Saturday.

None of that changes how obvious it is that Kyungsoo wants to stay with Baekhyun longer, but duty calls and Baekhyun wonders if maybe he was worrying for nothing. Just because Kyungsoo isn’t telling him something does not mean that it has anything to do with the way he feels for Baekhyun. The thought alone comforts him, and he laughs loudly when he realizes that _he_ needs to be the responsible one for once and push Kyungsoo off the bed otherwise they’ll end up kissing all morning (not that he minds going through with that, either, but he definitely did not want his handsome officer to be late for the first time in his entire career).

Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmer with childish mirth when Baekhyun ends up also needing to use his legs to lift the other off himself, body like a deadweight on top of him showcasing his unwillingness to leave despite already wearing his slightly wrinkled uniform. Baekhyun climbs out of bed before Kyungsoo can fall on him again, uncaring of the naked – and, admittedly, very lewd – state of his body as he drags his boyfriend towards the front door by the arm.

They play-struggle the entire way there until Baekhyun finally shoves the younger man outside, stepping out into the sunlight despite his nudity to kiss away the pout on Kyungsoo’s mouth. This immature, self-indulgent behavior is an adorable side that Baekhyun has been seeing more often these past few days, and, in a way, it’s a side that only he ever gets to see. It is the most extreme kind of role reversal that makes him incredibly giddy, fueling a desire to hug Kyungsoo close and kiss his soft cheeks forever. How can someone be so cute?

After one last kiss, Kyungsoo finally, _finally_ heads out for work. Baekhyun observes Kyungsoo climb all the way down the four flights of stairs that zigzag along the front his apartment building. He’s watching from metal railing opposite to his apartment door, half of him hoping his neighbors don’t catch him flashing his dick at the parking lot – also praying that there is no one in lot, for that matter, although it _is_ Sunday morning – and the other half honestly not caring. Baekhyun grins wide and waves when Kyungsoo looks up at him from where he’s parked his cruiser, the detective motioning at him to get his indecent ass back inside even though he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Baekhyun waits until Kyungsoo pulls outside of the complex and turns the corner before reentering his apartment, the sudden quiet washing over him with loneliness. He doesn’t have a shift at the lounge until Wednesday, and most of his plans until then involve waiting for Kyungsoo to text him back during his limited free time and binge-watching dramas on TV with Jongdae whenever his friend gets back from the office.

His mind briefly goes back to that weird moment where Kyungsoo suddenly seemed so closed off, and after replaying it in his mind several times, he finally chooses to write it off as an anomaly, electing not to worry about it. If it happens again, maybe he’ll mention it to Jongdae and get a second opinion, but for now he’ll allow it to drift off to the back of his mind. With a loud sigh and lightened shoulders, Baekhyun returns to his bedroom and collapses onto the bed. Curling back into his blankets, he tucks the long strands of his hair behind his ears and opts to shower whenever he wakes up again, allowing sleep to finally claim him for a third time.

Baekhyun dreams of Kyungsoo’s warm eyes and soft lips, of those calloused hands skirting all over his bare skin and holding him tight. He wonders if Kyungsoo dreams about him, too.


	2. "I might get to too much talking, I might have to tell you something..."

“What are you gawking at so intently, Detective Do?”

Startled, Kyungsoo quickly glances up from his phone to look at the person speaking – it’s the senior inspector, Jo Insung. The older man is smiling and looking curiously down at Kyungsoo’s cell, causing the younger to hastily shut off his screen as his face heats in embarrassment. He’d been staring at a photo he took of Baekhyun from earlier this morning when he was dragging Kyungsoo out of his apartment, Baekhyun’s long hair haphazardly parted to one side as he looked back at his boyfriend with impish, half-lidded eyes and a come-hither smirk. Although he was only biting his lip to be silly for the picture, he just ended up looking incredibly seductive, glowing skin blemished with hickeys and bite-marks, and lower half turned just enough to show off his assets.

Honestly, it was a shot Kyungsoo took because he found it hilarious that Baekhyun was kicking him out while completely nude, except instead it just looks like something right out of an erotic magazine. Kyungsoo didn’t mean to stare at it for as long as he did; he was just curious about how it turned out since he took several shots and hadn’t had a chance to look at them until now, when he was waiting to accompany the senior inspector into the interrogation room. The results shocked him to the point where he couldn’t bring himself to look away, and now he just hopes that Inspector Jo didn’t _actually_ see the picture itself, considering that Baekhyun is very, very naked in it (and also very, _very_ attractive, although Kyungsoo always thinks Baekhyun is attractive).

“It’s nothing, sir,” Kyungsoo squeaks out nervously, hurriedly pocketing his phone and holding his hands behind his back so he can stand in proper position.

Inspector Jo simply raises an eyebrow, like he couldn’t believe that Kyungsoo is trying to lie to him. “Hmm? Really? Well, I’m pretty sure I saw hair so it must have been a person…” It is then that realization dawns on the senior inspector’s face, eyes going wide. “Ah, it all makes so much more sense! Detective Do, don’t tell me that the reason you’ve been so distracted lately is because you’ve nabbed yourself a girlfriend?”

Kyungsoo looks down out his feet, coughing uneasily to soften his awkward behavior. “Uh, something like that. Sorry, sir. I’ll be sure to shape up from now on.”

Inspector Jo flaps his hand at the younger officer dismissively, using the other one to sip at the coffee he is holding. “Oh, it’s alright,” he says after taking a long gulp, grinning as he looks at Kyungsoo again. “Honestly I was beginning to worry that all the work we have was keeping you from having a personal life. It’s a relief to know that you managed to spend what little free time you do have in places other than the precinct. In my opinion, young boys like you should be out finding love and experiencing new things instead of being cooped up in here with the rest of us old farts.”

Kyungsoo ducks his head again to conceal a chuckle, grinning instead. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Inspector Jo pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder supportively, his kind eyes fondly looking over him. “Distracted or not, you always do excellent work, Detective Do. As you probably already know, we’ll be getting some fresh new meat starting tomorrow, so hopefully now we can _all_ lighten our workloads a little.” When Kyungsoo nods in response, the head inspector signals with a turn of his head at the door to the interrogation room where their prime suspect has been sweating it out for almost two hours – a very effective intimidation tactic for their most problematic suspects. “Now, let’s get in there and finally crack this damn case wide open, shall we?”

Kyungsoo’s grin widens. “Yes, sir!”

 

 

Kyungsoo returns to his apartment with a skip in his step despite it nearly being three in the morning, exhausted from all the paperwork but extremely satisfied that their team managed to solve the case within five days. Inspector Jo even gave him tomorrow off, which is surprising considering that Kyungsoo hasn’t even had a proper weekend in over a year – partly because he’s a workaholic, the other because he took extra shifts when he felt like he was being too eager and showing up at Baekhyun’s place way too much. But now that they’re officially together, he definitely isn’t going back down that road.

Chanyeol calls him, drunk from practicing mixing drinks since closing his lounge for the night, laughter on his tongue and stories to tell from his busy evening. You’d think he would have built up a tolerance by now, but Kyungsoo worries that his friend might just be sad about something he’s been keeping to himself. Kyungsoo is probably not the best person to talk to him about it, but he will anyway; he mentally makes a note for himself to drop by the lounge later that week. They are closer than either of them let on, and he humors Chanyeol on the phone for fifteen minutes before he tells the tall idiot to “Stop drinking and go the fuck to sleep.” Chanyeol starts saying something about Baekhyun and Jongdae, but Kyungsoo accidentally hangs up before he can listen. With a long sigh he decides not to call back and worry about whatever Chanyeol was saying later.

When Kyungsoo climbs into the shower, the weariness of the long week seems to ooze out of his body. Unsurprisingly it doesn’t take very long before his thoughts drift over to Baekhyun, and how much he’d rather be over at his place. He was there so often these days, typically only dropping by for a change of clothes. Before they were dating, Kyungsoo used the excuse that Baekhyun’s place was closer to the precinct in order to come over as often as he did – which it technically was, although not by much. The precinct was almost exactly the midpoint of the distance between their apartments, but Baekhyun never seemed to realize this, even when Kyungsoo would leave to go back home and sleep.

They haven’t really talked much about what was going on between them these past few months, not since Kyungsoo made his shaky confession and somehow managed to snag Baekhyun anyway. In all honesty, he’s not sure if they should continue to avoid the subject, or rather, that _he_ should. Baekhyun is kind of like an open book; some part of Kyungsoo always knew that Baekhyun was probably in love with him, at least since they started sleeping together. Baekhyun’s body language, the way he spoke, the way looked at him… it was overwhelming, but also terrifying because Kyungsoo was so petrified of being _wrong_.

Kyungsoo still remembers the first time they met in college, how enraptured he felt by the pretty boy with bubblegum pink hair that bounced into class with a bright smile and even brighter personality. People naturally gravitated towards him, meanwhile Kyungsoo managed to make even his professors uncomfortable because of his owlish gaze. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo did his military service right out of high school, losing touch with his peers who were now all two years ahead of him. He made up for it by studying even harder, but that left even less room for socialization.

Luckily he at least had Chanyeol, who, after dropping out in the middle of his first semester, also enlisted, and they became close during their service. Chanyeol has always been outspokenly impressed with Kyungsoo’s dedication to becoming a police officer, and Kyungsoo spent a lot of time helping Chanyeol get through the hardships of military service despite the large disparity in their skill level. Kyungsoo even received a captain rank by the end of it, and to this day Chanyeol still calls him _Daewi_.

After completing service, Kyungsoo finally began university while Chanyeol took on several odd jobs to add to the savings he put aside for opening the music lounge he currently owns. It was through him that Kyungsoo was basically forced to become friends and roommates with Baekhyun and Jongdae, who knew Chanyeol since high school. Those honestly became the most trying three years of Kyungsoo’s entire life – three, because Baekhyun took an extra year to graduate.

No one butted heads more than Kyungsoo and Baekhyun did. Not only did they have entirely different principles when it came to balancing school and social life, it was almost like some higher power went out of their way to make sure that their personalities were the complete opposites as well. At least, that’s how it seemed in college. Kyungsoo’s dedication to being a stick-in-the-mud (Baekhyun’s words, not his), textbook, law-abiding citizen drove Baekhyun up a wall, meanwhile Baekhyun was the picture of the party life, with hair that changed color every week and a tendency to get wasted and sleep with everything that remotely had a pulse only being the tip of the iceberg.

Really, it was no surprise that they could never get along. They always seemed to be in a state of war back then, with Baekhyun throwing parties in the middle of the night before Kyungsoo’s exams, and Kyungsoo using every opportunity to report Baekhyun to the residence hall director so he would be stuck doing dorm duties for weeks at a time. One would wonder how they even managed to call a truce.

It was sometime during Baekhyun’s final year that Kyungsoo realized that more than half of his anger was due to jealousy. It always made him so angry to see Baekhyun with other guys, walking in countless times on Baekhyun making out or fucking some random person in their shared dorm, the loud, incredibly frustrating sounds of Baekhyun’s satisfied moaning coming through the thin walls. Baekhyun, of course, did it to purposefully annoy him – in which it was very successful – but little did he know that it also had Kyungsoo questioning his sexuality more than anything.

Kyungsoo went through a couple girlfriends during that phase, in denial that he could ever be attracted anyone remotely like Baekhyun, let alone Baekhyun himself; they hated each other for so long, it just didn’t make sense that he could be in love with him. It was around that time that Baekhyun stopped constantly bringing home guys and attending so many parties, dying his hair back to black and actually attempting to concentrate on his studies in order to graduate. The following year, Kyungsoo also graduated and immediately began police training, the time away from his mortal enemy loosening up his hardheaded demeanor and making him accept that he was more than a little in love with Baekhyun.

Soon after Chanyeol started up his lounge and exposed the four of them to a new crowd of friends and people, completely leaving behind their petty university days. Now that they were “real” adults, they decided to call a truce. From then on Kyungsoo kept up a pretense of being only mildly annoyed by Baekhyun, despite still being incredibly bitter that the other man was getting cozy, in all senses of the word, with everyone except him. He couldn’t do anything about it either because Baekhyun seemed so content with constantly picking fights with him. So how could Kyungsoo confess to someone who so obviously hated him?

He doesn’t know when exactly Baekhyun started liking him back, but it took them six years to get to where they are now, of which a little more than half Kyungsoo spent seething in silent envy over Baekhyun’s many lovers. He took respite in knowing they never lasted very long, but Kyungsoo managed to spend so much time wanting Baekhyun that finally having him was still bizarre. It didn’t help the irritation he felt in the least, because even when he literally had Baekhyun in his hands, there was a set detachment that needed to be kept so he wasn’t frightened away by Kyungsoo’s feelings.

That pent-up anger fed the roughness with which he held Baekhyun, unfairly taking out his frustrations on the older man even as Kyungsoo became acutely aware of Baekhyun’s growing feelings – worse, when he realized just how much Baekhyun seemed to enjoy it. Kyungsoo began to hate the person he’d become, fearful of showing Baekhyun this darker side to himself but at the same time unwilling to let him go. It was terrifying what love had turned him into, this selfish, jealous creature that couldn’t even show just how much affection he truly felt.

Instead it just became a culmination of all the months, the years, he spent hating Baekhyun so much that he’d fallen in love him. He hated Baekhyun’s gorgeous wide smile, the way his eyes seemed to give a light of their own, his silky dark hair that fell over his broad shoulders, how his taut body reacted in contact with Kyungsoo’s hands, the way he always managed to speak so loud even when he was trying to whisper; honestly he could go on forever with all the things he hated about him.

But then Joonmyeon’s party happened. In his drunk state, Kyungsoo let his hatred win and Baekhyun couldn’t even look at him afterwards. Was it out of anger? Sadness? Pain? What Kyungsoo did know was that he couldn’t bear to be in his presence anymore. He didn’t deserve to. He’d pushed the limits of what either of them could take, pushed it further than Baekhyun should ever have had to go. What was worse was that Baekhyun forgave him before it even happened. He forgave him with every kiss back, the way he allowed Kyungsoo to hold him in such an awful way, how he clenched tight around Kyungsoo and came for god knows how many times that night. In that moment Kyungsoo realized that the person he hated the most had long ceased to be Baekhyun.

That person was himself.

In the end, it was never about Baekhyun seeing other people, whether it was that night or all the times since college; it was always about Kyungsoo’s own self-hatred for not confessing years ago, when he should have.

 

 

It’s nearly four in the morning when Kyungsoo finally gets out of the shower, feeling more tired than when he got in. He is ready to collapse in bed when he gets a text, the familiar notification tone that Baekhyun set himself echoing obnoxiously through his loft apartment from a couch in the living area just under him. He’d been talking to Chanyeol on it a little less than an hour ago and didn’t even realize he’d forgotten his phone there.

Kyungsoo almost doesn’t go downstairs to check it, not because he was exhausted but because he might leave his place and head straight to Baekhyun if he thinks about him anymore. When it chimes with another incoming text, he sighs and climbs down his steps to check it out. He’s startled to see that Baekhyun actually texted and called him several times after he got in the shower; Kyungsoo scrolls up through the messages until he gets to the last one he read.

 

 

> _Baekhyunnie_  – Tuesday 4:47 PM  
>  **Hey I’m heading over 2 Jongdae’s place 2**  
>  **marathon dramas. Pick me up if u plan on**  
>  **coming over**
> 
> Read 4:59 PM
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday  
>  **Missed Call (2)**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 2:51 AM  
>  **Yeol said to check up on u?**
> 
> **He said u sounded off when he called, but**  
>  **then again he was drunk so it could be**  
>  **nothing**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:05 AM  
>  **U haven’t replied I’m gonna assume ur**  
>  **asleep**
> 
> **Hopefully**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:10 AM  
>  **U know u can talk to me about anything**
> 
> **I realize things are still new and weird but**  
>  **I’m better when I’m with u. And I know u**  
>  **feel the same**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:23 AM  
>  **Forgot to mention I was with Chanyeol &  
>  Jongdae at the lounge**
> 
> **He bet he cud talk 2 u on the phone for 15  
>  min while drunk lol**
> 
> **I’m kinda drunk too tbh, but I’m sober  
>  enough to walk home, dw :p**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:32 AM  
>  **Nvm, I puked a bit. I’m fin tho, swear. Just  
>  feeling kinda dizzy. I’ve been worse lol**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:49 AM  
>  **Hey don’t b mad but**
> 
> **I’m in front of ur place**
> 
> **I know that for some reason you don’t**  
>  **want me to come here but I didn’t even**  
>  **realize I was at ur building until I was**  
>  **inside**
> 
> **Shit**
> 
> **I shud go hom huh**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_  – Monday 3:54 AM  
>  **This is stupid**
> 
> **Sorry**
> 
> Read 3:55 AM

 

The speed with which Kyungsoo jumps off his couch and bolts to the door is unbelievable, his heart pounding wildly at the thought of creating any sort of misunderstanding between them. Even if he could probably explain later in the morning, something didn’t sit right with him just letting whatever this is simmer any longer. He hurriedly puts on his shoes and exits his apartment in order to catch up with Baekhyun, wherever he might be by now.

Surprise hits him when he spots Baekhyun dozing off in the hallway next to Kyungsoo’s front door, long hair mostly escaped from his messy bun and head lolling side to side. His cheeks are pink in the way that they get when he drinks, and the extremely oversized t-shirt he was wearing is starting to slip from his shoulder. He appears almost peaceful, except for the uncharacteristic furrow in his brow that give Kyungsoo an urge to smooth it over with his fingers.

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to suppress his relieved chuckle, squatting next to his boyfriend and brushing the stray strands out of Baekhyun’s face. “Idiot,” he murmurs fondly, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks and squishing them together. Baekhyun’s nose wrinkles in discomfort before his eyes blink open slowly, drowsiness apparent as he squints up at Kyungsoo in confusion. Suddenly he gasps, eyes shooting open as he finally observes his surroundings.

“Shit, did I wake you?” Baekhyun whisper-yells, lifting his arms to hold onto Kyungsoo’s hands with his own.

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo laughs incredulously. “You were the one sleeping, dumbass.” He slips one hand out of Baekhyun’s to ruffle the elder’s hair, pulling it out of the bun so that he can smooth it out and brush it properly out of his face. Baekhyun lets his eyes flutter closed, allowing Kyungsoo to fix him up. “That aside, what’s all this bullshit about not wanting you at my apartment? Who fed you that nonsense?”

Baekhyun makes a surprised noise from the back of his throat, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “So then how come we only ever met up at my place?”

Scoffing, Kyungsoo pulls at Baekhyun’s nose and shakes it until the older man slaps away his hand, looking incredibly confused up at his boyfriend. “Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo exclaims, keeping his voice low seeing as they were in a hallway. “You’re the one who never leaves his own apartment unless it’s to go see Chanyeol at the lounge for work or getting drunk, or Jongdae’s place to watch TV and coddle each other all day!”

Baekhyun’s face flushes a darker shade, realization making him embarrassed as he lifts his knees to hide his face. “Oh wow,” he murmurs, thinking it over longer. “Oh god, you’re right.”

Kyungsoo just shakes his head, still running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair in an effort to make it less tangled; he’s managed to get it to lay smooth, although it’s still more on the wavy side since it needs to be brushed. He sighs, wrapping his arms as best he can around Baekhyun’s shoulders and placing his chin on the top of the other’s head. He’s sitting on his knees and they already sting from the tile floor, but he holds the position anyway. “Also… it was so I wouldn’t have to wake up to see you gone,” he confesses quietly, squeezing a bit tighter. “You can’t actually leave if we’re in your home.”

Baekhyun tenses for a second, startled by the words, before relaxing with a chuckle. “Wow, you’re like, the definition of cheese. Why didn’t I see it before? I always manage to cook up the worst-case scenarios when it comes to you.”

He doesn’t reply immediately, staring at the wall with a conflicted expression. He’s been thinking about it all night, he might as well confront his fear before he fall deeper into this hole he’s dug for himself. Kyungsoo sighs again, longer this time, before speaking. “That’s probably because I deserve it. I haven’t… I haven’t exactly been treating you well, all this time.” He expects the silence, chest tightening with every beat of his heart, unwilling to look down in case he sees Baekhyun’s face and has to watch him realize that being with Kyungsoo was bad for him.

“You know… you don’t give me enough credit,” Baekhyun finally says, and when he pulls away so that they’re facing each other properly, there is a troubled expression on Baekhyun’s face as he searches Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You seem to have this idea that… that you’ve taken advantage of me somehow, but the thing is… I gave myself over to you because I wanted it, not because you forced me.”

Kyungsoo just shakes his head, allowing himself to fall back so that he was sitting instead of standing on his knees. “But I took my anger out on you!” he exclaims, rubbing his face with his hands as if he could rub off all the regret he feels before calming enough to speak again. “I kept my distance, came whenever I wanted, and used you until I wrung you out like a towel. I marked you up like a possession and wanted to engrave myself onto you so that no one else would come near you. I just kept taking and taking, and I… I never gave anything back.”

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s arms to pull his hands away from his face, startling the younger. “I’m the last person who should be telling you this, but relationships are a two-way street, Soo,” he says, more calm than Kyungsoo has ever seen him, and his eyes are so clear then, so bright; he’s stunning in that moment, so handsome and beautiful and perfect – despite all the flaws that come along with staying out all night – that it’s hard to believe such a person exists, that he still wants to be with Kyungsoo. “I can’t have you thinking that I had no part in any of that. You think I’d just let someone treat me like that? I _wanted_ you to mess me up, I _wanted_ you to have all of me! I still do! You can’t take something you’ve been given, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m just… I’m just scared of losing myself to that part of me again, the part that wants to fuse our bodies together so that you never leave,” he responds, feeling his argument weaken in the face of Baekhyun tearing down the walls he built to protect them both from himself. How do you protect someone who doesn’t want to protected? Someone who wants all of him, regardless of the consequences? “You don’t deserve to be treated like that,” Kyungsoo argues, trying once again to make Baekhyun understand. “You deserve to be loved tenderly, not—”

“But that’s not the way that you love me!” Baekhyun counters immediately, palm comfortingly warm against Kyungsoo’s cheek as he makes sure that they look each other in the eye as he speaks. “Don’t tell me what I want, Kyungsoo, because I know what that is better than anyone. The Kyungsoo that I know loves me both tenderly _and_ wildly. I want all the love that you have to offer, not just half of it, when you know that you want more. When you know that _I_ want more.”

Momentarily speechless, Kyungsoo stares back in silence. They look at each other for what feels like must have been an eternity, studying each other’s faces and allowing everything they’ve said to digest. Finally Kyungsoo speaks, voice low because he almost doesn’t want to say it out loud – but from now on he wants to tell Baekhyun everything, from the smallest of details to the biggest. “It was scary,” he says honestly, still searching Baekhyun’s gaze for any sort of hesitation. There is none. “I was terrified that my intensity would be too much, but I almost couldn’t even help myself when I was with you these past few months. The repressed frustration I felt just poured out of me until all I could see was you, like I had goddamn tunnel vision.” Kyungsoo chuckles hollowly then, astounded by his own words when he realizes how true they are. “How do you manage to own so much of me without even lifting a single finger?”

Baekhyun laughs, biting his lip to quiet himself but he only makes himself look more tempting. “I could ask you the same,” he quips, bumping their foreheads slightly. “Honestly, I was scared too. Hell, I’m still scared now! I love you so much that I constantly think that one day you’ll realize you deserve better than what I can give and that you’ll leave… but you know, I have faith in you. And because of that, I have faith in now. That’s all that matters—”

Kyungsoo can’t believe his ears, unable to bear hearing Baekhyun talk himself down. He yanks the other close, uncaring if Baekhyun tastes like alcohol and bad choices, the familiar smell of cigarettes and Baekhyun’s favorite cologne masking everything else; and he kisses him, harder than he’s ever kissed someone before. He kisses Baekhyun until they’re both lightheaded and out of breath, panting heavily in the hallway like it was a goddamn marathon. Kyungsoo’s neighbors probably won’t even suspect that it’s him being so loud out here, so he can’t bring himself to care any longer.

“You better have faith in forever, you asshole,” he spits out between kisses, pressing closer until Baekhyun’s back hits the wall. Baekhyun sputters mid-sentence, unable to make up his mind between kissing and responding before he allows himself to give in. It’s almost violent, but the anger building inside Kyungsoo is not even anger at this point, just a sheer amount of affection, ready to burst out of every pore in his body. “How can you sit there like this and say that you’re not good enough for me when you’ve always been everything I ever wanted?” Baekhyun’s arms wrap around his neck and pull him even closer at that, and Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s the salty taste of his own tears or Baekhyun’s that is mixing in with their kisses. “Fuck you,” Kyungsoo mutters, nipping at Baekhyun’s lips and feeling the heat between their bodies escalate. “Fuck you,” he repeats. And then. “I love you. I love you, so, so much.”

It takes a long time before they pull away with gasping breaths, but just barely, mouths still on fire every time they so much as brush against each other. “I love you too,” Baekhyun pants back, chasing Kyungsoo’s lips with his own as he presses short kisses against them, too out of breath to manage anything longer. “I love you even when you’re angry at me, and I love you when you don’t. Because I know that one way or another, you’re thinking of me. That’s all want, for you to think about me so much that it drives you mad.”

The cheeky statement startles Kyungsoo, and he blinks in surprise at Baekhyun’s teasing smirk before laughing loudly, voice hoarse with emotion. “You asshole,” he mutters, hugging Baekhyun even tighter. “You just had to ruin the moment. Can’t you shut up, for once?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t fucking like it,” Baekhyun retorts immediately, biting playfully at the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose and making him scrunch it. He’s about to mouth off some other retort but he catches Baekhyun smiling at him, pure, unadulterated happiness shining in his bright eyes, and Kyungsoo’s breath gets knocked right of his lungs.

When they finally head inside Kyungsoo’s apartment, it’s closer to five in the morning than it is four. The sun is already peeking out over the horizon, slowly brightening the apartment with every passing minute, not that Kyungsoo notices, what with his eyes being fully preoccupied with Baekhyun spread out on _his_ bed.

“Last time I was here, you fucked me for the first time in your closet while there was a full-blown party going on,” Baekhyun simpers, biting his damned lip again when he feels Kyungsoo’s fingers scissoring him open. He’s still pretty loose from the morning before, but Kyungsoo enjoys this part more than he’s willing to reveal. “It was so hot I thought I was gonna die, but god did it feel _good_. You gotta fuck my mouth again, Soo. I miss that…”

Kyungsoo groans, unable to get the image of Baekhyun’s lips wrapped around his cock in the closet out of his mind. “Please shut up,” he scolds, slipping out his fingers because he’s not sure he can handle much more talking; he’s exhausted as it is, not getting enough sleep the past few days, no thanks to Baekhyun who somehow always knows exactly how to press his buttons.

Baekhyun yanks him down, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s ear. “Then fuck me,” he says, teeth grazing against the shell. “Fuck me until I forget how to speak.”

The rest passes in a blur, bright sunlight mixing in with the sight of Baekhyun’s heaving chest marked with hickeys and shining with sweat, those swollen lips of his chanting Kyungsoo’s name like a mantra, the tight, wet heat of his gorgeous body as he clenches tight around Kyungsoo’s length, the way Baekhyun’s satisfied moans get unapologetically louder every time he’s speared open.

And Kyungsoo finally lets himself go;

He lets himself turn Baekhyun over on his stomach, fingers curling into his hair as he keeps at a punishing pace and switching between manhandling him onto his back again. He spreads apart those lean thighs and digs his fingers into the soft flesh until Baekhyun loses his voice from how loud he’s crying out in pleasure, spurting streaks of cum up his chest for god knows how many times that morning with his cock glistening and cherry red with sensitivity from Kyungsoo’s deliberate lack of attention, teasing nipples with his teeth and licking over them until Baekhyun comes again from just that. Baekhyun’s entire body twitches and trembles, tears streaking down the sides of his face, unable to form words other than “More, please, harder, again” and Kyungsoo delivers, over, and over, and over.


	3. "I knew from the first time I'd stay for a long time cause I like me better when I'm with you"

There is nothing quite like the feeling of realizing that last night (this morning, really) wasn’t a dream and waking up in Kyungsoo’s bed late in the afternoon, even with a hangover. Baekhyun’s entire body aches all over, lips swollen and chapped, but feeling of being fucked so thoroughly sends a pleasurable shiver all the way down to his toes. He wonders if maybe he really is a masochist, and the thought makes him chuckle embarrassedly into the pillow, even though Kyungsoo has seen this side of him since the beginning.

It takes Baekhyun a couple minutes to pry open his eyes, exhausted beyond belief and yet so unbearably happy. He rolls over to find himself alone in bed, which startles him at first, until he finally registers the smell of something savory cooking and the sound of Kyungsoo singing from the kitchen. Baekhyun’s stomach does a couple flips from joy and he grins wide, humming along quietly to the familiar tune and loving Kyungsoo’s smooth voice. The curtains along the glass wall looking into the kitchen are fully drawn, blocking Baekhyun’s view from his boyfriend, so it doesn’t much longer for him to want to head down and see Kyungsoo again. With that thought in mind he’s finally rolling out of bed, sticky from the drying cum that they never got a chance to clean off – they both basically passed out from lack of sleep and exhaustion, Baekhyun isn’t even sure when exactly that was – and he heads straight into the bathroom next door.

He’s never been inside here before so he struggles to find the light switch, fumbling around blindly until he hits it and manages to light up the bathroom. Baekhyun mostly just remembers the inside of Kyungsoo’s closet from his first visit, even though Kyungsoo had actually chased him around the entire apartment before Baekhyun hid inside to get away from him. There is only so many places to hide in a loft, especially one as open as Kyungsoo’s that doesn’t even have any proper rooms, so it didn’t take Kyungsoo very long to find him inside there.

They were both so incredibly drunk, he still doesn’t remember how exactly he ended up giving Kyungsoo a blow job in there; the fact that Kyungsoo even let him, with all their friends partying practically everywhere, showcased how drunk he was too, especially when _he_ was the one who initiated the sex. Baekhyun was content with just sucking his dick, seeing as he was already interested in Kyungsoo back then, seventy percent thirst and thirty percent actually wanting to be with him. Funny how things turned out for them.

Now, Baekhyun looks at the mirror for the first time since he left his apartment yesterday evening. He remembers looking pretty hot with hair tied in a messy bun, his favorite baggy shirt that he’d taken from Chanyeol years ago and ripped up skinny jeans. He’d even taken the time to smudge on some kohl, which unsurprisingly didn’t take a long night of drinking and sex as well as he’d like, and a similar situation could be said about his hair, which was in complete chaos from Kyungsoo’s obsession with touching it. Baekhyun laughs at his appearance, a deep throaty laugh that makes tears prickle the corners of his eyes. Kyungsoo was a real keeper if he was able to kiss Baekhyun even when he looked like this.

After figuring out how to turn on the shower, Baekhyun washes up quickly but thoroughly, cleaning himself out properly since they stopped using condoms when it became clear they were only sleeping with each other. He excitedly pumps Kyungsoo’s shampoo into his hands, humming happily when he recognizes the familiar peppermint smell he’s come to love, and the matching conditioner too. When he picks up the body wash, he finally realizes how neatly everything is arranged, chuckling again and making sure to put them back carefully. Getting out of the shower dripping wet is another problem, but it’s then he notices the neatly folded towel on the counter that he didn’t notice before. On top of it is a packaged toothbrush, as well as spare razor and comb. The toothbrush is accompanied by a note that reads ‘I went out to get this for you when I bought the ingredients for lunch.’

Something about the items makes Baekhyun tear up again, but this time it’s not from laughing. He bites his lip to keep himself together, wincing when he remembers his lips are swollen. He sits down on his feet for a minute to gather himself, realizing that all the things he thought he’d never have with another person were finally coming true. Kyungsoo better not keep this up or Baekhyun really won’t be able to recover from all of this – he quickly slaps his hands against his cheeks at that thought, remembering Kyungsoo’s words about having faith in forever and standing back up with a stronger resolve to have more faith in himself, too.

After Baekhyun finishes up, he notices that Kyungsoo left out a whole set of clothes for him wear on the bed while he was in the bathroom. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and heads straight for Kyungsoo’s closet, pulling out a clean pair of black boxers and slipping those on instead. Clearly years of knowing each other hasn’t taught Kyungsoo anything about Baekhyun, seeing as he still had more to learn. Normally Baekhyun would have just walked into the kitchen naked, but he’s still pretty loose and it’d be uncomfortable to sit down without something covering his ass.

Baekhyun climbs down the stairs from the loft and Kyungsoo immediately looks up from where he was washing something green in the sink. He’s got his glasses on and a large, soft black sweater with the sleeves rolled up so they won’t get wet. “Good morning,” Kyungsoo says with a big smile, and Baekhyun coos at how squishy and adorable he is. He practically sprints over to cling to Kyungsoo, holding him around his shoulders and pressing kisses against his temple. When he doesn’t stop doing it even after an entire minute, Kyungsoo tries to elbow him away, but without any real heat. “Honestly, what’s the difference between dating you and a dog?” he questions, and Baekhyun retaliates by quickly licking his cheek and biting it, before running off as Kyungsoo chases him with what looks like green onions in his fist.

“Don’t kill me with the onions, please!” Baekhyun cries out while laughing hard, dashing into the living room with Kyungsoo hot on his heels. He ends up cornering himself there and can’t escape when Kyungsoo pounces on him, receiving a mouthful of bitter green onions for his trouble once he’s been pinned to the couch.

Kyungsoo is absolutely cackling at this point, falling over on Baekhyun as he complains loudly about what he’s chewing but eating it anyway. “Looks like your haejang-guk won’t have any green onions in it,” Kyungsoo tells him when he calms down enough, finally climbing off and offering a pouty Baekhyun a hand.

“You were so rough with me last night, and then your rough with me now. I’m gonna have to file a complaint for domestic abuse,” Baekhyun grumbles, before dramatically making a face as he clasps his hands together in a begging motion. “‘Oh officers, my cute boyfriend won’t stop trying to murder me with great sex and onions!’ And then the plot-twist – my boyfriend is actually the very officer I’ve filed the complaint to! I’m doomed.”

Kyungsoo just smirks over his glasses, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s theatrics as he pulls the other to his feet. “You weren’t complaining about that last night,” he retorts easily, and Baekhyun doesn’t even have the decency to blush, just biting his tongue mischievously and slinging his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right. I like it too much, Detective Do,” Baekhyun sing-songs as they head back towards the kitchen. “Not as much as I like you, though.”

He feels Kyungsoo wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer before he feels those plump lips against his cheek. Baekhyun accidentally lets out a yelp in surprise, feeling himself heat up from getting so startled by such a simple kiss. He doubles over in shame, covering his face with his hands. Kyungsoo just laughs aloud, soft, happy; the sound makes Baekhyun smile into his palms, washing away his embarrassment almost immediately. He looks up and puckers his lips with an expectant expression, causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes again with a small smile even as he leans in closer anyway, their lips meeting sweetly.

Baekhyun could really, really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, I finally conclude the storyline for these two. I had a difficult time letting the BaekSoo from this AU go because I knew that they still had so many problems that needed to be combed through... and I just wanted to write more smut about them, lol. I'm definitely gonna miss writing Baekhyun with long hair. I'll probably do it again, just because.
> 
> Y'all probably already know, but a ChenYeol spinoff is next! It's probably gonna be pretty long so it might take a while to complete, unless I decide to post it in chapters. I guess it just depends on what happens! Anyway, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> **[Baekhyun's apartment](http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Open-floor-living-room-and-kitchen.jpg) & [ Kyungsoo's apartment](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/ff/75/14ff75b3126b7409b45421b72339778c.jpg)


End file.
